


Sweet Blackness

by Mangachan78



Series: YandereAnime [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Obsession, Yandere, character dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora licked his lips, as he watched Ichigo . From his window she is so beautiful and strong . Sora want to keep her in his arms, and run away with her . - Yandere!Male!OrihimexFemale!Ichigo !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm little bit a big fan of Ichihime, and since there are not many stories of Orihime in male version . I decided to write one, a Ichigo(F)xOrihime(M) for you guys . And of course an obsessed Orihime ;) sorry for the short chapter also .
> 
> Ps . Sora = Male!Orihime
> 
> \- Manga-Chan78

Sora Inoue revives the day, like any other day . He stands ready to go to school, eating breakfast and then he looks outside his window . Behind the closed black curtains, that hides his body so no one can see him . Not even the person he likes to stalk .

" Good morning ! Ichigo ! " Shouted one of Sora's classmates, as they were ready to walk to the school . Since Sora has no friends, he always walks alone . He don't mind that, because he can go careless of them . It's just one person, one person that don't even know . They are in the same class ." Shut up Keigo ! My baby sister's are still sleeping . "

" Sorry ..." Keigo wailed as Ichigo shouts angry at him .

Sora felt his cheeks going red as he looked, at his strong neighbor girl . Kurosaki Ichigo the tomboy of school, and 2nd strongest girl in his class . Her short orange hair, and her fiery eyes let's Sora think about the sun . Her kindness is warm, and her smile is sweet like a strawberry . " come on we're wasting time . " Ichigo and her friends started walking, like every other day . Keigo tried to hug her, but Ichigo easily knocked him away .

Sora licked his lips as he looked at Ichigo, from his window she is beautiful and strong . He want to carry her, away from the other's . " She's mine .." Sora whispered as he went away from the window, as Ichigo was no longer in sight . He grabbed his bag, put on his shoes . He walked past the picture of his deceased sister . " Good morning big sister, see you later . " And went off .

As he walked behind the group, he still kept his distance . He sometimes looked at Ichigo, Sora really want to stay next to her . He almost run after her, but ..

Maybe he really has to start being a man ." Ah Inoue good morning ." Said a classmate of Sora, Sora looked at the person . And noticed it was Arisawa Tatsuki, they were also classmates at the primary school . " Good morning Arisawa-san . "

" Why do you walk alone ... Again ? " Sora did not answer her, and Tatsuki looked angry at that ." Listen you should begin to make some friends, your classmates are worried you know . "

" Heh ? " That sounded weird ." Since school started, you walk alone every time . You make no contact with your class, and sometimes you are gone . Inoue are you .." Sora knew what she wanted to say . " No no I'm not doing anything with that stuff, drugs, gangs or something like getting in trouble ... If it's that you mean . "

" Then why .."

" We all should have no reason, for what we are doing right ? " And walked away from her, without looking as he left her behind . But he knows she is looking very angry, because he heard her curse and stomp her feet .

Sora just want to be left alone, why make contact with people . As you don't see them after school ? Why make friends as they just keep whining, what he should do, how he should look . Who he should date or not, and everything else .

Sora then looked at Ichigo and her group, as they went inside the classroom . They seem to have fun .. Sora felt jealous when he heard her laugh, from something Chad and Keigo are discussing in front of them . Sora did not find it funny whatever it was .

When Sora walked to the classroom, he felt some eyes on him . But he ignored it, and walked to his seat . And stopped as he looked at the written words on it .

' _Go to the hell demon child ! '_

_' Fuck off loser ! '_

_' Zombie man ! '_

Sora looked around but saw no one looking at him, and then sat down . And picked up his books, before the class starts . then he looked at ichigo, who suddenly looked in his direction . Sora felt that the world went silent, and he heard nothing more of his classmates . Only he and Ichigo were still in the class, everything was gone . Only they were still there .

And then suddenly she smiled and waved at him, his cheeks began to turn red and looked away quickly . He felt his heart beat faster, as if he would jump out any moment . Sora looked a bit back to Ichigo, and saw her attention was on someone else . A boy shorter than her, gave her hug from behind . Sora started as the boy touched her . While Ichigo let him be ! They seemed happy together, as they smiled at each other .

Those eyes that Ichigo showed him ... No Sora can not stand for it !

Ichigo is his !


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch came quickly, Sora was not paying attention . During class since he's making plans to kill, to kill for his loved one . Sora immediately recognized the boy, the second time he saw him . He was Kuchiki Riku the youngest of the Kuchiki clan, rich pigs as Sora likes to call them . They are cold blooded but not like Sora, he will show them . That they will stay away from his Ichigo, with their dirty hands .

Ichigo had gone out of the classroom with her friends, they go on the roof top of the school . Many went out of the class, there were only 5 or more in the class . Sora was not interested in them, and they not in him . It's not like they hate him or anything, but they just want social contact with him that's all . Only Tatsuki tried many times, to get Sora to eat with her and her friends . But he feels attacked with their eyes, and their mouths keeping asking questions . And their smile so fake as they laugh it off .

Sora knows that they, also knows that they are hating each other ... Only Ichigo did not, since they rarely see each other . But if she not knows who he is, he will ... If that Kuchiki Riku is ..." Oi Inoue .." Sora looked up when he heard his name, he did not answer but looked with a tired face . As he saw it was Kuchiki ." Why are you here alone ... Again ? "

" None of your business ."

" But that makes Tatsuki sad, she wants you to make friends . "

" ... "

" Why do you not come sit with us . "

" No Intre ..."

" Inoue .."

" I said no ! " Sora stood up and went in front of Riku, like a hunter that will go after his prey . Riku noticed as he stepped backwards ." Leave me alone, if you know what's good for you Kuchiki ." Sora whispered in his ear, as he made his way to the door ." Inoue ! " But Sora ignored him, and continued when he also heard whispers of the students . Who saw him for the first time out of the class .

Assholes all of them !

Sora want them to bleed, he hates them so much ... Sora hates them ! Hates them ! " Inoue ! " Sora turned around, and suddenly came face to face with Ichigo .

This was so unexpected Sora could not do something, as Ichigo suddenly grabbed his hand . " Come on why do you not eat with us ? " Asked Ichigo as she pulled Sora to them, the rest of the group that are waiting on them .

Sora was helpless as he turned red, he tried to push her hand away . But it was hot, Sora wished they would kept holding hands . Sora tried to say something but nothing came out ." My friends are very nice, if you are little scared ." Ichigo smiled ." Don't worry my friends are your friends ." Sora could not believe it, here Kurosaki Ichigo smiles at him !

" Wait ..." Ichigo stopped when she heard Sora's voice, it was small and weak voice . Ichigo looked surprised as it was the first time, she heard Sora actually talking to her ." I .. I do not want .."

" What is it ? Are you nervous ? "

Sora does not know what to say, but nodded a little . " Why ? "

" It's .. The first time .. Someone asked me to .. "

" And Tatsuki then ? "

" She never touched me, even though she asked me so many times ." Ichigo was quiet and thought about it, her father is a doctor . So she sees often people like him, that are afraid to others . Even talking wont help, if Sora really like that . It may be too much to take that big step, and it can do more harm then said . " Okay then ! Then let's eat lunch together alone with me, I will tell my friends . I'm sure they will understand ! "

Sora felt his heart beat faster, Ichigo is so close to him . And he can not even touch her, or look in her eyes .

She walked to the others, as they arrived Sora waited on her . Ichigo explained to the group, as she picked up her stuff ." Wait Ichigo I come along too ! " Shouted Riku as he looked at Sora, who glared at him back . Riku held one of Ichigo's hands to stop her, and he tried to stop them getting together alone . Sora makes his dead painfully every second, than anyone can imagined .

" No Riku maybe another time ." Ichigo said to him ." But Ichigo ..."

" No Sora felt himself uncomfortable, as we are with three . And maybe he will not feel himself welcome, and I really want to avoid that okay ." Riku sighed Ichigo can be stubborn, but so stubborn about someone she don't even know ?

Riku really don't trust this .

" Fine .." He finally said even though he regret's it, Ichigo smiled and gave him a hug . That makes Sora's hands into fists ." Thanks see you later ." And went to sit with Sora, at the other side of the roof . As they both sat they looked at each other, and she smiled at him kindly .

Sora feels his cheeks going red, and decided that ...

His plans will begin tonight .


	3. Chapter 3

As Sora goes home, his head was full of ideas and plans . For tonight as he planning to take some action, the problem is how will he do it ?

For that to happen, it has to be something or someone . That will move Kuchiki to the spot, so that his plan will succeed . What object or person will help him with it, Sora looked back ans saw Ichigo and her friends walking behind him .Ichigo noticed that, and smiled while she waved at him . Sora turned around quickly, as his cheeks go red .

Why oh why does this happen to him ." Sora-kun ! " Ichigo went quickly to his side ." Did you have a good day ? " She asked Sora looked shocked at her, as her friend who looked very shocked . " I-Ichigo .."

" Yes .." Sora replied as he tried to get away from her, his heart beat went faster as she came closer ." What's wrong ? Why are you walking away ? " Asked Ichigo . " It's nothing . "

Riku looked at them, as he looked worried . But also looked with jealous eyes at them, but was not unnoticed . " Ichigo come on let him be, what are you his mother ? " And pulled her away from Sora ." Ah ! Rika what's your problem ! " Ichigo tried to get her arm back, but the others also pushed her foraward . So they were nog longer by his side . " What is your problem ! " He heard her yell .

And then they were gone, Sora felt anger rise . His hands itch, and he almost bit his tongue off . As he tasted his blood, in his dry mouth . He will make sure their death will be so painful, that's a promise .

Not much later Sora got to hiw own house, it was dark and silent as always ." I'm home ." No one answered him, but he smiled and looked at the picture of his siter . Like she said ' welcome home ' ." I love her sister, what should I do ? I want the others away from her, they all should die don't you think so . She's mine you know, she's only mine ."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, very hard so that Sora looked startled . He slowly went to the door, and opened it . And saw Ichigo standing there ." Hey Sora my mother said I should give this to you ." Sora looked at the box, and smelled the food inside ." Oh .. Thank you .." He blushed slightly and noticed that Ichigo still stood there ." May I come in ?" She asked shyly ." Ah yes of course ! " And let her inside .

When she got inside, Sora was sweating . She's in his house, she steps into his house ! He may never dared to dream of it, but that dream become real . She's here now ! " Where's the kitchen ? So I can put it on the table ? " Sora led her into the kitchen, she did what she said . When suddenly her cell phone, made a sound that someone is calling her ." Hello ? Yes no I'm in Sora's house .. What do you mean .. Don't be so ridiculous ! Sora is a good friend of mine now .. See you tomorrow . " She put her cell phone down, and smiled at Sora ." Sorry Riku can be a mother hen, if he's worried . Do not feel bad about it ." Sora felt himself going red, and smiled back at her . Ichigo looked suddenly worried .

And put her hand on his forehead ." Are you okay ? " She asked ." Y-yes .." He was nervous, he was totally not fine ! He will go out of control, if she keeps getting close to him . " I think your parents are waiting for you ." Ichigo looked shocked ." Oh no ! Sorry but I have to go now, see you tomorrow ! " She ran out of the kitchen, and looked at the photo . As she walked to the door ." Is that your ..."

" That's my sister Orihime .." Ichigo was quiet and closed her eyes . As she pray for her ." Were you close ? "

" Yes .. She know me the best like always ." Ichigo smiled a little ." That's nice to hear, well see you tomor .. Oh almost forgot do you want to walk with me to school tomorrow ? "

" Yes .. T-that will be nice .."

When Ichigo was gone, Sora fell on the ground . As his legs finally give out, she .. She asked him to walk to school tomorrow .. Sora felt himself heat up, this was heaven for him . But his great moment was not for long, before he heard something in the kitchen . He went to look, and saw Ichigo's cell phone on the table . Sora just looked at it, and then grinned as he opened it .

_' Hey Ichigo sorry that I did like that, I want to talk to you tomorrow '_

That fucking bastard Sora quickly send him a message back .

_' About what ? '_

_' About Sora I do not trust him Ichigo '_ Sora grinned again ofcourse you should not, trust someone who will kill you .

_' Can't we do it today ? I don't want Sora to feel left out, if we talk about it tomrrow .. '_

_' Where ? '_

Sora wrote the adress and the time, and waited until Riku replied back . _' Okay see you then . '_ Sora was so happy, now he can make sure . Riku will never see the day light tomorrow . " Enjoy your last sunlight Kuchki, before you go underground ." and also decided to delete the messages of Kuchki en his . So that Ichigo will not notice it, when he was done . The door bell rang .

Sora opened the door, and saw Ichigo again at his doorstep ." Sorry I forgot my cell phone .." She said with a nervous smile ." Oh yeah .. I just wanted to bring it baxck . " And gave her the phone, for a moment when she took it . Their fingers toucher each other, that Sora almost looked startled ." Sora ? "

" It's nothing see you tomorrow ."

" Okay ! "

she was his, his, his . Sora licked his lips as he watched ichigo, through his window as she went back home ." Ichigo ..."

( **At night )**

Sora grabbed his coat, as he looked at the time ." It's almost hehehe .." He laughed as he took his hat, as he wished nobody recognize him . Before he walk out, he looked around first . And saw nobody he may know, and walked quickly out of his house . To where Kuchiki would wait for him .

The night was cold and dark, Sora felt his nose going cold . His cheeks red and saw his breath in the air, but he ignored that all . When he arrived and hid himself, before Kuchiki may see him .

He waited for him, and looked at his watch . Another 5 minutes then a gentleman, should not make his guest wait for so long . Sora smiled as a madman, as he felt the knife in his pocket . He made it nice and sharp, so that it will cut deep in Kuchki's skin . As he can't wait to make him bleed ."

" Ichigo .." Sora looked up and saw Kuchiki waiting, where they should meet up . He looked around but did not see Ichigo ." Damn she's late ." Riku tried to heat himself up, and tried to stand somewhere . Where the cold air would not hit him, Sora though it was quiete perfect . And walked to him ." Kuchiki-kun ~ " Riku looked startled as he though it was Ichigo . " Ichi ... Inoue . " He looked awkward as he tried to move away from Sora ." Oh what cold, name me Sora okay ~ "

" What are you doing here ? "

Sora smiled at him, and walked to Riku . Who was planning to run ." What do you mean by that ? I can ask something like that aswell, what you are doing here . "

" Wait that's my quiestion ... Wait are you here with Ichigo ? "

" Ichigo ? no she's not here, she's not coming ."

" What do you mean ? Wait how do you even know that, what have you done to her ! "

" I would never hurt her, She's to beautiful to be attacked ." Sora showed his knife ." She's mine Kuchiki, I hope you understand ."

" Ichigo don't belong to anyone ! "

" But you want the same right ! " Sora shouted as he walked faster to him . " Stay away from me ." Riku fell when he tripped over a stone, Sora sat on him quickly ." She's mine .. And you .." Sora licked his knife ." Are in my way . "

Sora opened his eyes as he yawned, and stood up like every morning . And his morning started the same like always, only today will be different . Sora felt himself actually ... Happy ? Satisfied ? He don't know, for the first time he slept well . As he walked to the dishes he, looked at the bloody knife lying there ." Ah .."

When he finished, he looked through his window waiting for Ichigo . Everyone did the same thing, like every morning . As they also waited for Ichigo, and then Ichigo kicking Keigo . But .. " Sora ! " Ichigo shouted as she stood outside his door, and knocked after it . Sora opened quickly, as he stood face to face with her ." Good morning ! " She smiled as everyone looked shocked ." Wait Ichigo ! He is coming with us ? "

" Yes .."

" I'm going already ." Uryu said and opened his book, while he walked away from the group ." Wait Uryu ! What's your problem .." Ichigo grabbed Sora's hand ." Come on we'll be late .

Sora could not do anything but to follow her, as he closed his door . Everyone in the group was quiet, and walked in front of Ichigo and Sora . They actually did not mind, while Ichigo talked Sora listened to every word she said .

Her voice was beatiful and soft, Sora could listen to her for hours . But unfortunately they arrived at school, when they walked into the classroom . Sora felt that someone was watching him, and noticed that the person was Tatsuki . But she looked away before he could do anything . As the teacher entered the room, she looked sad to her student . " Students I have terrible news for you ."

Sora did not look at her, but at Ichigo who had her eyes on the teacher ." The older brother of Kuchiki-san called .." Ichigo's eyes widened as many students, some looked confused and others have already idea what's going on ." Kuchiki-san is not under us anymore .."

Perfect .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ! Finally I updated this fic after so long, also I turn this fic into a T-Rated . Because it's FF is strict, some have M-rated and smut in their fics . But I don't want them to delete this :( I am going to do this to all my fanfics, so in the future that you know on my Archive account . You can find the smut chapters and M-Rated stories . My penname is the same .
> 
> Anyway I will update after this 5, 6 & 7

There was lot of crying, as the sounds went through the chruch . Sora sat in the same row as ichigo, Tatsuki and the others . Ichigo cried on Tatsuki's shoulder as she tried to comfort her .

But tears were running on her own face, all of them have tears to spill . Sora was little envious, he had expected Ichigo to cry in his arms, and not of Tatsuki's .

But he trusted her, Tatsuki will never betray him .

The coffin of Kuchiki Riku was pushed into the ground, everyone went slowly away . Silence followed soon after that, the family also took their leave . With their frozen faces and cold eyes that shed no tear . A real Kuchiki will not cry for the dead, they will continue on living they will survive .

Sora only saw Ichigo standing by the grave ." Ichigo .. " Sora was somewhat shy again, he was alone with ichigo . ichigo looked at him with grief, her eyes shining because of the tears . Her cheeks were red and her lips quivered .

" Ichigo ..." Sora placed on Ichigo's shoulder, she stiffened first but relaxed as she looked at Sora again . " Why does he have .. Sora, Riku never anything wrong .. "

" it's alright Ichigo ." He whispered he licked his lips as he thought what to say next, but Ichigo closed her arms around him . He went silent ." I miss him so much ! He has done nothing wrong ! " She said sadly .

" I know Ichigo ... "

_Did you know he was a thief ?_

_He wanted to steal you from me ..._

_Love Ichigo, you do not need someone else in your life .._

Gray days followed everyone tried to put themselves together, but the bad weather and rain made it difficult for many . And certainly Ichigo was talking less, and always looked outside the window .

" She's taking it really hard . " Tatsuki sighed, Uryu, Chad and the class were really worried about her .

But not only them, Sora was also worried now . He did not expected that Ichigo will be effected like that, after he cleaned up Kuchiki .

" Ichigo-Chan ! Can I get you something ? " A girl ask .

" Do you want to eath lunch with us ? "

" Hey Ichigo how are your sisters ? "

Everyone tired to get her thoughts off Riku, but it did not help so much . Ichigo replied with a small smile .

When lunchtime came Sora decided to continue his plan . That Riku bastard still clung on him, it looks at it did not matter if the bastard was dead or not .

Apparently Ichigo found him first, and smiled when she saw him . " Hey Sora do you want to eat lunch with me ? "

" Okay but .." Sora's cheeks went red, Ichigo looked confused why his cheeks went red . " What's wrong Sora ."

" Will you .. Come .. To m-my .. H-h-ho-o ..."

" To your house ? "

Sora was afraid she will look dirty at him, or not going that she had to meet someone .

" Okay ! " Sora stared at her, her smile made him forget everything that matter . Like Sora was everything in Ichigo's world, like she is to his world . " O-Okay .." Said Sora and followed her so they could eat lunch together .

" Eeeeh ! " Shouted Keigo as Ichigo said she will go home with Sora .

" Come on, it's not that bad .. " Ichigo sighed .

" W-why are you going home with him ! " Keigo asked as he was afraid of Sora, he pointed at him with a distance between them .

" Because I want to, and there is still next week . "

" That's true . " Uryu said as he pushed him glasses up ." See you next week ."

The group split in two .

Ichigo was talking their whole way home, and Sora listened to her voice in silence .

He looked at her, and noticed how soft her lips looked . He wondered if they taste like strawberries .

" We are here Sora . "Sora looked up and saw his house ." A-ah okay .." Walked to the door an d opened it after he pushed the key in ." Ladies f-first ."

" Oh thank you gentleman ~ " And went inside Sora felt his pants tighted, but ignored it . He looked around and went quickly in as he closed the door . ( And locked it )

" So Sora what did ..." But Ichigo was pushed against the wall ." Oi ! "

Sora took his chance and pushed his lips on her lips, Ichigo looked shocked at him .

Sora felt himself going to the seventh heaven .

_I cut your pretty white wings my angel, so that you will stay at my side forever ._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Fanfiction the chapter will be short, because I did not put the smut part on there . 
> 
> Anyway I decided that I really have to put myself together .
> 
> Many fics will be complete this year, since most of them are from 2012 . I noticed that there many fics like some in 2008 last update 2009 never complete, it's sad but they have a life outside the computer box . Me too but then I want to finish my job, or else I never be a writer ( I really want to be one ) . So good luck for many out there, and for the readers one advice check the date of the last update .
> 
> \- Manga-Chan

Ichigo does not know what was happening. She suddenly felt lips on hers . She was pushed against the wall, her fear took ove r. And tried to push the other away, she tried to flee .

But Sora was stronger than she thought, if he did not let her go . She suddenly felt something against her leg, and her eyes widened . When she realized he was actually stiff .

_This can't be true ! We are friend, we can not .. No I don't want to !_

She then felt something trying to push in, this time in her mouth . Sora wanted it's tongue inside, she let him so she could flee . But before she could bite, Sora held her mouth open . As he pushed two vingers against the corners of her jaw .

His eyes were open, they grinned at her . Ichigo was really scared now .

She kicked between the legs, when he was not paying attention .

It worked and he released her, as he was surprised by the pain . But he grabbed her as she tried to run .

He tugged at her orange hair, and took her upstairs . Ichigo screamed and kicked but nothing worked, Sora could get her easy in his room . He grinned as he throw her on his bed, he tied her up before she could escape again .

A gag ball was pushed in her mouth, before she could scream for help .

" I have waited so long Ichigo-chan, I've waited for you so long . "

She shook her head as she tried to say something, but he did hear it because of the gag ball ." Sorry Ichigo but I can not hear you . "

( **smut** )

And licked her neck as he squeezed her breasts, her nipples went hard but not of pleasure . She shook her head more no, but Sora pay no attention . He pulled her blouse up, and removed the bra .

A enjoyment went through him as he looked at the nice round breasts, which he wanted to feel and taste for so long .

He sat close to one, and licked the nipple . He heard Ichigo moan, and did it again . While his fingers, went to the other one . He squeezed and turned it around .

He bit the nipple, and took it all in his mouth . He sucked on it .

Ichigo screamed it felt strange, it felt almost good but she did not want it . She don't want this what Sora was doing to her, she cried as she know the worse has still to come .

Sora felt his penis going hard, his pants was uncormtable . He stopped what he doing, he took off his pants .

" Look Ichigo this is for you, this is all for you ." He gasped as he showed his penis, to Ichigo who looked in horror at him . It was big, very big, the thick precum was all over the head .

" A lot of guys will be jealous, they call me a monster for something I can not controll . " he pushed her skirt up as he took off her panties .

Ichigo shook hear head harder, when she tried to kick again . She tried to stop him, she really want to get out of here .

" Easy Ichigo be quiet .. It just hurt a little, it's the same for everyone ." He kissed her forehead, as she cry harder ." I love you so much, this is for you . "

And shoved it right into her as she screamed with her eyes wide open . Sora heard the screams a bit, but ignored it . He felt so good, he knows she feels good too . The screaming is just for the little blood that is coming out .

" Ichigo-chan, I'm finally in you, finally ! Finally ! " And went in and out of her, Ichigo's tears were not stopping .

She felt no joy, only pain, the burning pain . She felt the blood coming out of her vagina, her body was going numb .

Sora felt the pleasure as he was far away with his mind, he could only think of Ichigo, her body, her smell, her sounds she was making now . This is the best, he was so happy .

He suddenly felt something he could no longer hold up ." Ichigo-chan .. I'm .. I'm .. " Ichigo who understood what he wanted to say, had no longer the strenght in her to say no .

Sora took it that she looked it, if he came inside of her . " Ichigo-chan ! "

( **End smut** )

He came deep inside her, and she felt full . She shivered from that moment, Sora gasped as he was empty, and looked at her he noticed Ichigo fainted .

He was little bit sad, he wanted to share this with her ." Next time then Ichigo-chan ." He kissed her forehead .


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows how many hate Sora ( male!Orihime ) by now, but still he is loveable just not in this fic .
> 
> Chapter 7 will be the last one, there will be sequel of Sweet Blackness .
> 
> \- Manga-Chan78

Ichigo felt heavy when she woke up, everything was hard too move . She felt tired and decided to lay down, but then her eyes flew open quickly . When she felt the pain between her legs .

She forgotten she was in the house of Sora . Sora had asked her to come to his home .. He kissed her .. Raped her ..

Ichigo felt tears come out, and looked beside her .

Sora was asleep with one arm over her .

_Not for a second I will stay here !_

She sought something to escape, she noticed her pillow was good enough . She hold herself back for not pressing against his face, and hope he will die .

_He is still my friend .. It will not make anything better what happened ._

She put it under his arm, as she takes the arm off her gently . He slept quietly like new born . Who was innocent and have no tainted hands .

She stood up carefully and grabbed a shirt from him and underpants, since it will take a long time to find her clothes . It was not worth it, and she gently went down stairs .

_I hope I escape this alive ._

The pain was unbearable, it hurt so much . Ichigo felt blood coming from the underpants . But she ignored it and walked away from the stairs . She saw her cellphone, she can call someone perfect ! As she picked it up she noticed it don't go on like it would .  _Looks like he is smarter he shut it off, so I could call nobody and they not me ._

She decided plan b, because maybe the noise of the phone would wake him up .

She walked to the door, and looked if he still asleep . She heard nothing, that was a good sign .

 _This is going better than expected but .. This is going too good .._ Suddenly she felt someone behind her, her eyes widened . When she looked behind her, she saw Sora standing behind her . His eyes were wide open, as his hair cover half of his eyes . He looked scary, everything about him was scary now .

" Where are you going Ichigo-chan ? "

Ichigo did not anything, as she was frozen with fear . Her back against the door, the way to her freedom .

" I asked where are you going ? "

" I ... I want to go home ." She said as she was a little girl . " What ? Home ? What do you mean ." He smiled as he went closer to her, he stroked her cheek . He did not noticed the fear ." This is your home ."

He kissed her, she did not pushed him away . He felt happy as she gave in to him . But Ichigo had other plans, and decided to push her luck . And kick him between the legs .. Again .

" Shit ! " He shouted he let her go, as he groaned in pain . Ichigo pushed him off, and opened the door . But noticed something ..

It was locked .

" No .." She tried to find the key, but she was not fast enough . As Sora grabbed her from behind ." Looking for this ?" He asked as he showed her the key, but threw it away before Ichigo could grasp it ." You are not going anywhere . "

But Ichigo did not give up, when she knocked her head against his . It hurts as Sora nose bled heavily as he pressed his hand against it .

He looked shocked, he tried to get Ichigo with his other hand . But she ran to the living room as she saw a window, and grabbed a chair as she smashed it against the window . It broke down waking up the people waking up from their sleep . Others stopped who where on their way to work or school .

Ichigo's friends were theire too, as they were almost to her house . " That came from Inoue's house ." Uryu said the group ran to the house .

Tatsuki looked concerned as she run also to the house of Sora .

Sora ran to Ichigo grabs her hair, as she tried to climb out the window ." Nooo ! " She screamed loud ." Stay here ! " Sora pleaded .

" That is Ichigo ! " The others ran over the yard to the two ." Sora stop it ! " Tatsuki cried as Sora tried to get Ichigo back inside . " You are mine ! Do not leave ! " Cried Sora as Chad and Ichigo got Ichigo out of the house .

" Ichigo-Chan ! " Sora wailed now as Tatsuki tried to calm him .

Ichigo's parens run out their house ." Ichigo ! " Her mother ran towards them as she saw her daughter ." Mommy ! " Ichigo screamed back as big tears came out her eyes .

" Stay away from her ! " Shouted Sora louder as he wanted to jump on Masaki, as she hold Ichigo in her arms . But Chad pushed him on the ground . " Monster ! " Isshin hit him in anger, as Sora tried to get up ." Leave him alone ! " Tatsuki tried to stop them, but everything went fast .

And then the police arrived, Ichigo was taken to the hospital and Sora to prison ." Ichigo sweatheart I'm so sorry ... " Masaki was crying as she hold her daughter ." Mom it's not your fault . "

" Even then ! I .. I .." The tears did not stop, as she could not believe what happened . Ichigo was now here in her arms, but the guilt gave a nasty stab in her heart .

" Mama .." Her mother looked up and saw now that Ichigo was pale, she looked deep in thought that it gave Masaki a ill feeling ." What is wrong dear ? "

" What if I am pregnant ? "

Masaki's eyes widened, the biggest question that every mother is afraid of, after their daughter gets raped .

_God .. Don't let her down ._


End file.
